False? or True?
by AM-NYM
Summary: "...cinta itu tak bisa ditebak. Kapan ia datang, pada siapa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya..." BoyxBoy/Shounen-ai. Junhyung/Hyunseung couple. slight : JunHara. ONESHOT. Judul gak nyambung dengan isinya. RnR please...


Author : amnym

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : JunSeung (BEAST)

Desclaimer : Mereka bukan milik siapa-siapa. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Author's note : Lagi-lagi judulnya sama gak nambung dengaan isinya dan lagi mereka mungkin agak OOC alias karakternya gak sesuai dengan aslinya. Ceongseonghamnida... (_ _)

maaf juga karena All My Heart masih belum dilanjut #digampar

.

(Junhyung POV)

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena masih mengantuk. Ugh... rasanya menyebalkan kalau menyadari kalau ada jadwal pagi yang harus kami tuntaskan hari ini. Aku masih ingin tidur...

"Junhyung hyung... jangan melamun saja! Sana siap-siap!" suara cempreng Yoseob menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Kulihat dia tengah bersiap, terlihat dari handuk yang menggantung di pundaknya dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Ye..." gumamku lalu berangsut ke kamar mandi. Kurasa air hangat akan membuat kantukku menghilang tak berbekas.

Aku baru saja selesai saat mendengar barang jatuh dari westafel kamar mandi. Segera saja ku tutup tubuhku dengan cepat dan pakaian seadanya. Aku kaget saat melihat Hyunseung menopang badannya ke westafel. Bahunya naik turun dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanyaku.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, kaget mungkin. Kemudian ia tersenyum lemah. "Gwenchana... hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena semalam kurang tidur." jawabnya lemah kemudian menggeser badanku agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruang shower.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya saat menyentuh lenganku tadi. Tunggu! Panas?

.

(Hyunseung POV)

Ugh... kenapa kepalaku rasanya berat sekali? Padahal tadi kupikir akan hilang begitu minum obat dan sedikit istirahat, tapi kenapa malah makin pusing? Aku tidak mungkin sakit kan? Kalau sakit sekarang, bisa-bisa jadwal hari ini harus ditunda dulu. Tapi... kepalaku berat... ingin istirahat...

"Gwenchanayo?"

Eh? Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini, seperti suara Junhyung.

Aku berbalik dan kaget melihat Junhyung yang baru saja keluar dari ruang shower. Kupaksakan diriku tersenyum.

"Gwenchana... hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena semalam kurang tidur." dustaku. Jujur saja, aku tidur cepat tadi malam begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda, itu pun harus kuhentikan karena kepalaku yang mendadak pusing.

Aku menggeser badannya agar bisa masuk ke ruang shower. Ugh... pusingnya makin bertambah. Ayolah Jang Hyunseung... Kau harus bisa bertahan!

.

(Normal POV)

Hyunseung merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang ganti. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, bahkan semakin parah. Ditambah lagi pandangannya mengabur dan berputar-putar.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya Dongwoon.

Namja cantik itu menoleh kearah sang maknae yang kini menatapnya cemas. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Gwenchanayo, aku hanya merasa pusing. Mungkin karena begadang." jawabnya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Dongwoon menatap Hyunseung tak percaya. 'Bukankah dia semalam tidur cepat?' batinnya.

"Geunde... Hyunseung hyung... hee?" Dongwoon mengerjapkan matanya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junhyung yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah sang maknae.

"Ah hyung, kau lihat Hyunseung hyung? Tadi aku masih bicara dengannya sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja." jawab Dongwoon dengan nada panik yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Junhyung mengangkat alis matanya bingung.

"Hyunseungie?" tanyanya. Dongwoon mengangguk cepat. "Tadi aku melihatnya keluar, katanya ingin ke toilet. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat ada yang aneh dengannya hyung?" tanya sang maknae.

Junhyung berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu wajahnya terlihat pucat dan dia tidak semangat seperti biasanya?" tanyanya.

Dongwoon kembali mengangguk menjawabnya. "Dia bilang dia pusing karena semalam kurang tidur." jawabnya.

"Dia tidur paling cepat semalam." sela Yoseob tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Junhyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoseob yang kini tengah merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hyunseungie tidur cepat semalam, setelah mengerjakan sesuatu di komputer." tambah Gikwang.

Junhyung kembali memutar memory-nya. Memang tidak aneh jika Hyunseung berbohong pada mereka, dan lagi namja cantik itu sangat mudah ditebak karena sifatnya yang memang sangat terbuka. Tak sulit sebenarnya untuk mengetahui Hyunseung berbohong atau tidak. Ia tahu itu, dan jujur saja ia memang merasa sedikit tidak percaya pada kata-kata Hyunseung tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku susul dia dulu." ujarnya cepat kemudian menghilang dari pandangan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Menurut kalian apa dia akan menyadarinya?" tanya Yoseob pada Dongwoon dan Gikwang.

Gikwang memandang Yoseob tak mengerti. "Menyadari apa?"

Yeseob dan Dongwoon menghela nafas bersamaan. 'Pabbo' batin keduanya.

.

(Hyunseung POV)

Aku menatap diriku melalui cermin. Bisa kulihat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Meskipun kubilang aku merasa seksi saat berkeringat, kali ini aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya. Selain itu tubuhku rasanya lemah sekali. Makanan yang tadi pagi aku santap pun akhirnya harus keluar tanpa sempat dicerna terbeih dahulu.

Ugh... Aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu dan aku bisa bergulung dibalik selimutku yang hangat.

"Keringatmu banyak.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat Doojoon yang kini tengah mengelap keringatku.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri kalau memang sudah tidak kuat." ujarnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku masih kuat kok. Tenang saja..." jawabku sambil mengeluar cengiran yang jujur saja sangat dipaksakan.

Doojoon menghela nafas sebelum memberikan sebotol vitamin padaku.

"Minumlah, itu sengaja kubelikan untukmu." ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. "Dan ingat! Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau memang sudah tidak kuat, kau istirahat saja." tambahnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, kini tulus dari hatiku. Yah... Doojoon memang leader terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Ia sangat memperhatikan kesehatan kami tanpa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Hei! Bukankah dia juga butuh vitamin ini?

"Doojoon-a.." panggilku.

"Hmm?"

"Menurutku kau juga butuh ini." ujarku sambil menyodorkan vitamin yang tadi diberikannya padaku.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya saat ini. Jadi minumlah." balasnya. Aku menatapnya sesaat sebelum meminum vitamin tersebut.

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita kembali. Sudah waktunya bekerja." Ujarnya sambil mendorongku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan mengikuti perintahnya, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat bayangan orang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Junhyungie?"

"Waeyo?" Suara Doojoon kembali menyadarkanku.

"Aniyo, aku seperti melihat Junhyungie tadi." jawabku lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat 'eksekusi'.

"Hyunseung-a.."

"Hn?"

"Kau itu... sengaja ya?" tanya Doojoon tiba-tiba.

Aku menghentikan langkahku lagi dan memandang Doojoon yang kini tengah memandangku tajam. Dan dengan rasa khawatir dan juga ingin tahu mungkin. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ng? Maksudmu?"

Doojoon menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya tak jelas. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung kemudian mengikutinya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

(Normal POV)

Gikwang menghampiri sang leader dan namja manis berjuluk 'Jangnokio' dengan semangat saat melihat dua orang tersebut kembali.

"Hyunseungie gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas.

Hyunseung mengangguk polos. "Gwenchanayo. Wae?"

Gikwang tersenyum lebar. "Aniya. Aku hanya cemas kau tidak semangat seperti biasanya, bahkan saat dance sekali pun." jawabnya.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Sahut Hyunseung. Ia mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling. "Dimana Junhyung?" tanyanya saat tak menemukan sosok rapper tampan tersebut.

"Junhyung hyung? Bukankah tadi dia menyusulmu hyung?" jawab Dongwoon.

Hyunseung memandang Dongwoon bingung. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali tadi. Aku justru bersama Doojoon dari tadi." ujarnya.

"Geojitmal!" sela Doojoon tiba-tiba. "Bukan kah tadi kau bilang kau melihatnya saat kita mau ke sini?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi itu mungkin saja hanya peraasaanku kan? Memangnya kau juga melihatnya?" tanya Hyunseung mencoba membela diri.

Hyunseung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan pandangannya pun terhenti saat melihat Junhyung di pojok ruangan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan sedikit kelewat semangat ia pun menghampiri sang rapper yang juga dikenal dengan nama 'Joker' itu.

"Jun-"

Tiba-tiba saja suaranya mendadak hilang saat tak sengaja melihat foto yang sedang dibuka oleh Junhyung.

Junhyung yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang dari belaakang akhirnya menoleh dan menemukan Hyunseung yang berdiri terpaku dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Junhyung serasa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah namja cantik tersebut.

Hyunseung mengerjapkan mataya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, mencoba mengacuhkan organ dalamnya yang terasa sakit melebihi sebelumnya.

Junhyung memandang ponselnya sejenak dan memperlihat foto perempuan yang cantik yang bernama Go Hara.

"Dia mengirimkan fotonya padaku. Kurasa dia sangat cantik. Benarkan?" ujar Junhyung.

Hyunseung hanya terdiam memandangi foto tersebut dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Ya, dia memang cantik. Sangat cantik." ujarnya lemah.

Junhyung terpaku sesaat ketika melihat pandangan mata indah itu kembali tidak fokus. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia merangkul sahabat sekaligus keluarga barunya itu.

"Ayo bergabung. Mereka sudah memanggil." ajak Junhyung menarik Hyunseung begitu saja.

Hyunseung hanya bisa memandang member lainnya yang sedang melambai kearah mereka. Mendadak ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Junhyung dan mendahului sang rapper menghampiri empat orang lainnya.

Setelah seharian menari dan juga bernyanyi didepan kamera, akhirnya enam pemuda berbakat ini bisa menikmati waktu luang mereka lagi dengan segera kembali ke dorm kesayangan mereka. Hyunseung yang sejak awal terlihat kurang sehat langsung tertidur kurang dari lima menit setelah mobil melaju.

"Hyung... Hyunseung hyung..." panggil Dongwoon saat mereka telah berada di tempat parkir apartemen.

Hyunseung mengerang kecil sambil menggeliat kecil, menyamankan dirinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa namja cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyu-"

"Biarkan saja. Biar aku yang membangunkannya." ujar Doojon yang saat itu masih ada disana.

Dongwoon menatap member tertua sekaligus leader itu sesaat kemudian mengangguk dan menyusul ketiga hyungnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju dorm.

Doojoon mendekati Hyunseung yang masih terlelap dan menyentuh dahi sang dance maschine tersebut

"Dongwoon-a" panggilnya segera.

Dongwoon yang saat itu masih belum jauh dari sana langsung menghampiri sang leader.

"Wae-" kata-katanya kembali terputus saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Hyunseung. "Hyungseung hyung demam."

Doojoon mengangguk. "Bisa kau belikaan obat penurun panas? Seperti yang kuberikan padanya tadi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Aku akan mengangkutnya ke dorm." Ujarnya seraya menggendong tubuh Hyunseung dipunggungnya.

"Perlu kupanggilkan yang lain hyung?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia cukup ringan." jawab Doojoon. Ia membenarkan tubuh Hyunseung dipunggungnya.

Dongwoon mengangguk paham dan berlari meninggal dua member tertua tersebut.

"Kau kurusan eh? Kau lebih ringan dibandingkan saat terakhir akku menggotongmu." ujar Doojoon.

"Mianhae... Doojoon-a..." gumam namja cantik yang kini ada digendongannya.

"Pabbo! Kau ini benar-benar senang menyiksa diri sendiri." sahut Doojoon.

"Ngh..."

Doojoon tersenyum menanggapi lenguhan sang dance maschine tersebut. Tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"HYUNSEUNGIE!"

Gikwang dan Yoseob kaget melihat Hyunseung digotong oleh Doojoon.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Gikwang cemas.

"Demam tinggi. Dia memaksakan dirinya padahal dari pagi badannya sudah panas." jawab Doojon sambil membaringkan tubuh kurus Hyunseung di ranjang bersama mereka.

"Dia sadar sedang sakit?" tanya Yoseob sambil membawa air es dan handuk.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya setengah sadar mengingat ia tetap memaksakan diri. Kau menyadarinya?" Doojoon mengambil handuk dan air es yang dibawa Yoseob. Setelah membasahi handuk tersebut, ia meletakkannya di dahi Hyunseung guna mengurangi panasnya.

"Yoseob mengangguk. "Ye, dari semalam dia terlihat tidak sehat." Jawab pemuda imut itu.

Doojoon hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi jawaban dari sang main vocal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari ketidakhadiran sang rapper.

"Dimana-"

"Hyung, aku bawa obatnya..." seru Dongwoon menyela pertanyaan Doojoon. Member termuda tersebut langsung menghampiri sang leader dan memberikan obat yang sudah dibelinya.

Doojoon langsung mengambil obat-obatan tersebut dan meminumkannya pada Hyunseung.

"Kau ini cepat tanggap ya, tapi lebih baik jangan ribut. Biarkan Hyunseungie istirahat." ujar Gikwang sambil menepuk punggung sang maknae yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

""Junhyung hyungie, kenapa masih ada disana?" tanya Dongwoon.

Sontak Doojoon, Yoseob, dan Gikwang keluar kamar dan melihat kearah pintu. Mereka mendapati Junhyung sedaang berdiri disana. Kepalanya ditundukkannya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni dan juga topi yang sedang dipakainya.

"Ada yang salah dengan sepatu-sepatu itu?" tanya Doojoon.

Junhyung tersentak kaget. Ia memandang keempat rekannya yang kini tengah memandangnya heran.

"T... Tidak ada, hanya berpikir." Jawabnya gugup.

Gikwang dan Yoseob hanya mengangguk tanpa protes, keduanya kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yoseob dengan ramyun-nya dan Gikwang dengan kasur dan boneka kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, Dongwoon tak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi setelah masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau disana? Tak berniat melihatnya?" tanya Doojoon datar.

Junhyung kaget mendengar pertanyaan sang leader yang bernada datar dan dingin tersebut. Bahkan Yoseob yang tak jauh dari sana pun memandang Doojoon tak percaya.

"YOON DOOJOON!" seru sang main vocal tersebut, tak peduli sang target dalah leader yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

Doojoon menatap Yoseob sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Junhyung dingin.

"Arasseo, arasseo..." ujarnya kemudian dan kembali menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Junhyung memandang Yoseob yang kini kembali sibuk dengan ramyunnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yoseob memandang sang rapper. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau.. tak biasa-biasanya berteriak seperti itu. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang ingin meneriakinya saja." jawab Yoseob santai. Ia beralih ke ruang tengah dan mulai menyantap ramyunnya.

"Hyunseungie... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junhyung.

Yoseob melanjutkan acara makannya, tak memandang sang rapper sama sekali. "Lihat saja kalau kau memang ingin tahu." jawabnya cuek.

Menurut, Junhyung pun memasuki kamar bersama mereka. Ia tak heran mendapati Gikwang yang tengah berbaring dengan ponsel ditangannya, namun ia terpaku saat melihat keadaan Hyunseung yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Wajahmu aneh." Ujar Gikwang.

Junhyung tak menanggapi ucapan Gikwang. Ia mendekati Hyunseung dan membahasi handuk yang ada didahi pemuda cantik itu dan kembali meletakknya didahi Hyunseung.

'Aku merasa bodoh tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Seharusnya kupaksa saja dia istirahat.' batinnya.

"Kau lakukan itu pun, dia juga tidak akan dengar hyung." ujar Dongwoon yang mendadak memperlihatkan darinya dari kasur tingkat tersebut.

Junhyung menatap sang maknae kaget. 'Aku mengatakannya?' batinnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dongwoon kembali membaringkan dirinya. Membiarkan dua orang yang masih terjaga itu hanya mendengar suaranya.

"Kami semua sudah memintanya untuk istirahat, tapi hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya kan? Ia ingin semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri." jawab sang maknae tersebut.

Junhyung kembali menatap Hyunseung yang masih tertidur.

"Tapi itu-" kata-katanya terputus saat merasaan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyunseung. "Hyunseungie?"

Gikwang dan Dongwoon langsung bangkit begitu mendengar Junhyung memanggil Hyunseung.

Sementara itu yang dipanggil mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Junhyug yang menatapnya cemas. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada sang rapper.

Junhyung membulatkan matanya saat membaca apa yang tertulis dilayar ponsel tersebut.

"K... kau?"

"Pergilah. Kau sudah janji dengannya kan? Jadi pergilah. Jangan jadikan aku alasanmu untuk tidak menepati janjimu sendiri." ujar Hyunseung lemah namun bisa didangar oleh semuaa orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Junhyung masih menatap Hyunseung tak ppercaya, namun sebuah tangan yang mendadak menariknya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannnya.

"Sana pergi. Tak baik membuat perempuan seperti dia menunggu terlalu lama." ujar Yoseob.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Junhyung pun pergi mengikuti keinginan Hyunseung dan Yoseob.

Sementara itu dikamar. Doojoon yang dari tadi memang sengaja tak menampakkan diri akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau ini masokis ya? Senang sekali menyiksa diri sendiri." ujarnya sarkatis.

Hyunseung hanya tersenyum lemah. "Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Aku tidak mau jadi penghalang."

Gikwang mendekati Hyunseung dan menutup mata sang dance maschine itu paksa. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaian bicarakan, tapi yang pasti kau butuh istirahat Hyunseungie. Jadi tidurlah lagi." ujarnya.

Hyunseung kembali tersenyum. "Gomawo, Gikwang-a." ujarnya. Beberap detik kemudian, nafasnya kembali teratur.

Gikwang tersentak kaget saat merasakan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Hyunseung mendadak basah. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak tahu asal dari air yang telah membasahi tangannya tersebut. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah alasan yang membuat Hyunseung menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya cemas.

Dongwoon, Yoseob dan juga Doojoon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, menatap Hyunseung prihatin.

.

(Junhyung POV)

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku di pagar pembatas. Ingin tahu aku sekarang ada dimana? Aku sedang ada di ballkon lantai 2 salah satu Cafe yang merupakan tempat dimana aaku dan Hara bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hara, dia sudah pergi ssejak 10 menit yang lalu karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya bersama keempat temannya.

Meskipun pertemuan kami hanya sebentar, mungkin hanya sekitar 10 menit, mungkin bisa dibilang formalitas saja karena keterpaksaan. Ya, keterpaksaan. Karena Hara sendiri datang karena Hyunseung yang memintanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Benar-benar tak mengerti apa maunya dengan bersikap seperti. Padahal dia tahu pasti bahwa kami telah membatalkan janji kami.

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_Junhyung melangkah menuju Cafe yang merupakan tempat janjiannya dengan Hara._

"_Junhyung oppa." Suara merdu yang sangat dikenalnya itu memecah kosentrasinya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Ia bisa melihat Yeoja cantik itu sedang melambai padanya. Dengan langkah kaki yang semakin cepat ia pun menghampiri yeoja bernama Go Hara itu._

"_Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Junhyung begitu ia sudah menempati kursi kosong di depan gadis manis itu._

_Hara menggeleng. "Aniyo, kebetulan aku sedang ada pengambilan gambar didekat sini, jadi bisa izin sebentar." jawabnya._

"_Maaf, aku jadi menganggu jadwal kalian." ujar Junhyung._

"_Gwenchanayo oppa. Aku juga pasti menganggu waktu istirahatmu." Sahut Hara. "Apa Hyunseung oppa sudah baikkan? Tadi dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan." tanyanya._

_Junhyung mengerjap. "Mollayo, saat aku melihat keadaannya, dia malah menyuruhku pergi menemuimu. Yoseob juga begitu." jawab sang rapper ini jujur._

"_Eh? Jinjja yo? Padahal dia bilang oppa sudah bersiap menemuiku sebelum kita membatalkannya. Karena tidak enak jadi aku putuskan untuk menerima sarannya bertemu denganmu sekarang."_

_Junhyung tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. "Jadi... maksudmu dia yang..." ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Ne oppa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu." jawab Hara. Meskipun pertanyaan itu tak selesai, ia bisa menebak kemana arahnya. "Mianhae oppa, aku harus kembali sekarang." ujarnya lagi._

_Junhyung mengangguk singkat. "Maaf sudah menganggu jadwalmu." ujarnya yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum manis Go Hara. Yoeja itu pun bergegas pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Junhyung yang kini tengah tenggeaam dengan pikirannya sendiri._

_Flashback End_

_.  
><em>

(Junhyung POV)

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa menuju dorm. Jujur saja, aku menginginkan penjelasan dari Jang Hyunseung. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku pulang." ujarku begitu sampai di dorm kami yang nyaman.

"Selamat datang hyung." sahut Dongwoon. Ia terlihat lelah dengan matanya yang sedikit memerah dan juga badannya yang dibaringkan begitu saja dilantai yang dingin.

"Bagaimana Hyunseungie?" tanyaku.

"Masih tidur, lihat saja ke dalam hyung."

Menyetujui sarannya, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Bisa kulihat ia tertidur dengan pulasnya diikuti oleh Gikwang yang kini mengambil alih tempat tidurku disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku mendoangak ke tempat tidur atas. Bisa kulihat Doojoon sedang duduk disana dengan i-pod di tangannya.

"Ne, dia sedang ada kegiatan, jadi kami hanya bertemu sebentar." jawabku.

Ia menghela nafas, kemudian turun dengan hati-hati. "Kau juga tidurlah kalau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi. Kalian semua membutuhkannya." ujarnya

Aku mengangguk singkat. Sepertinya mood nya sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal.

"Doojoon-a..." panggilku.

"Hm..."

"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa... Kau juga istirahatlah..." aku batalkan niatku untuk bertanya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kutanyakan langsung pada Hyunseung nanti.

.

(Normal POV)

Hyunseung menggeliat kecil, tangannya bergerak menggosok matanya. Rasa pusing yang tadi dirasakannya kini sudah sangat berkurang.

"Gwenchana?" seseorang mengagetkannya. Hyunseung membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Junhyung yang tengah menatapnya.

"Gwenchana..." jawabnya. Namja cantik itu mencoba bangkit, namun tangan Junhyung yang tengah memeluknya menahannya.

"Junie?" panggilnya

"hmm..." sahut Junhyung, menatap Hyunseung jahil.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku ingin ke dapur." pinta sang main dancer itu pelan.

Dengan berat hati, Junhyung melepaskan Hyunseung dan membiarkan namja cantik itu bangkit dan keluar kamar. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, ia melihat semburat merah di pipi namja cantik itu, namun mata cantiknya yang biasanya bersinar terang justru meredup.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, ia bangkit dan menyusul Hyunseung, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yoseob tengah berbaring berbantalkan paha Hyunseung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyunseung santai.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang berbaring?" tanya Junhyung heran. Ya, dia memang heran kenapa justru Yoseob yang berbaring, bukan berbaring lagi tapi tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kenapa? Menurutku dia lebih membutuhkannya, Yoseobie terlihat sangat lelah." jawab Hyunseung.

Junhyung menatap Hyunseung tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian kembali menuju kamar tidur merka, namun sebelumnya ia menatap Hyunseung lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." ujarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hyunseung menatap punggung Junhyung kemudian menghela nafas. "Aigoo... ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." gumamnya.

"Katakan saja kalau begitu." usul Yoseob yang terhata hanya pura-pua tidur. Ia bangkit dan memaksa tubuh kurus Hyunseung berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai batal.

Hyunseung menyamankan dirinya, lengannya kanannya menutupi matanya, sementara tangan kirinya di genggam oleh Yoseob.

"Tidak mau." jawabnya pelan.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan apapun. Cukup hanya aku saja."

Yoseob menghela nafas. "Kau tahu Hyunseungie? Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala." ujarnya.

Hyunseung terkekeh mendegar gerutuan sang main vocal berwajah imut itu. "Memang itulah aku." Sahutnya. Hyunseung kembali bangkit, namun lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menahannya. Kali ini tangan Yoseob menutup matanya dan menariknya kembali untuk tidur.

"Istirahatlah sebentar lagi." Ujarnya.

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku akan ikut tidur denganmu, jadi tidurlah lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi." ujar Yoseob lagi.

Tak bisa membantah, akhirnya Hyunseung pun kembali menyamankan dirinya dan tertidur pulas di paha sang main vocal.

Yoseob memandang mantan anggota Big Bang tersebut. Ia mengusap rambut halus Hyunseung.

"Kau tahu, kau ini terlalu baik Seungie. Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan dirimu sendiri... dasar keras kepala." gumamnya. Tahu tak akan ada jawaban dari sang main dancer, ia pun menyadarkan tubuhnya di tumpukan baju, dan setumpuk kain lainnya sembari mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tak lama kemudian ia pun ikut tertidur. Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Yoseob dengan keimutannya dan juga sifatnya yang agak cerewet, Junhyung dengan sikap galaknya, Dongwoon dengan kebaikan hatinya, Doojoon yang selalu melindungi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dengan sikapnya yang kadang suka seenaknya, Gikwang dengan keceriaan yang selalu dibawanya serta Hyunseung dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Meskipun begitu, itu hanya yang terllihat diluar. Didalamnya tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sesuatu telah berubah. Memang tak terlihat karena ditutupi dengan sangat rapi dan rapat, namun kadang suka terlihat dari wajah Hyunseung yang kadang tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun.

Tak tahan melihat sikap Hyunseung yang sedikit tak wajar ini, Yoseob pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hyunseungie" panggil Yoseob pada Hyunseung yang tengah serius menatap komputer.

Hyunseung menoleh. "Hn... Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Gwenchana?"

Hyunseung yang tak mengerti pertanyaan sang main vocal memandang Yoseob tak mengerti. "Gwenchana. Waeyo?"

Yosoeb bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Ia bersila menghadap Hyunseung. Ia bersyukur saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Hyunseung saja di dorm, yang lainnya ada jadwal yang harus mereka penuhi.

"Gojitmal hajima! Wajahmu menunjukkan ada yang tak beres, kau tahu?" tembaknya langsung.

Mata hyunseung melebar, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Yoseob begitu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Setahunya hanya Doojoon yang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu.

"Gojitmal aniya. Aku hanya..." ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa kali ini mulutnya terkunci untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata bohong yang kadang sering digunakannya.

Ia kembali menatap layar komputer, mencoba tak membalas tatapan Yoseob yang begitu tajam padanya. Namun lagi-lagi matanya kembali melebar saat membaca salah satu judul Artikel dari salah satu blog entertaiment yang tak sengaja dibukanya.

_**Yong Junhyung (B2ST) dan Go Hara (KARA) menjalin hubungan?**_

Berbagai macam perasaan aneh melandanya. Mencoba mengacuhkannya ia pun membuka artikel tersebut. Ia kembali harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri saat melihat beberapa foto di postingan artikel tersebut. Foto yang menangkap dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan bergandengan.

"Aigoo... ini benar-benar berita menarik." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tak menyadari aatau memang tak mau tahu bahwa suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar bergetar.

Yoseob yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hyunseung kaget begitu mendengar suara sang main dancer bergetar dengan senyum pilu diwajahnya. Ia pun memutuskan bangkit dan menghampiri Hyunseung.

"Mworago? Ap-" Yoseob seolah kehilangan kata-kata pertanyaannya pada Hyunseung saat matanya tak sengaja melihat foto-foto postingan yang masih dibuka oleh Hyunseung tadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyunseung yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, matanya lagi-lagi tak sengaja membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirim pada Junhyung.

_Chukaeyo Junhyung-a_

"Hyunseungie..."

Hyunseung seolah tak mendengar panggilan Yoseob, ia fokus pada ponselnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Yeobseyo..." jawabnya.

"_Hyunseung-a, oddiya?" _

"Oh, Jiyong hyung. Aku di asrama. Waeyo?"

"_Benarkah Junhyung dengan Hara?" _tanya Jiyong aka G Dragon langsung.

"Ng... gurae."

"_Gwenchanayo? Kau tidak apa-apakan?" _

Hyunseung mengangguk meskipun tahu Jiyong tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan suara yang kembali bergetar.

"_Ya! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan keras kepala dan berbohong. Aku perlu bertemu denganmu sekarang." _Seru Jiyong dari seberang sana.

"Hee? Sekarang?" tanya Hyunseung tak percaya.

"_Ne. Ku tunggu kau di cafe tempat biasa dalam setengah jam. Kau tanya lagi akan ku jemput kau ke sana." _Jawab Jiyong cepat.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku berangkat sekarang juga."

Hyunseung memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh tersebut dan mangambil topi serta jaket yang ada tumpukan pakaian mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoseob heran dengan tingkah Hyunseung.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Jiyong hyung ingin bertemu denganku." jawab Hyunseung seraya memakai sepatunya. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati." sahut Yoseob, ia kembali duduk menatap komputer. Dirinya masih tak percaya dengan berita yang tertulis disana.

"Jika ini benar, aku tidak yakin dia akan tetap bertahan seperti sekarang." gumamnya. "Aku harap Jiyong hyung bisa meyakinkannya. Benarkan Doojoon-a."

Doojoon yang memang baru saja masuk mengangguk setuju. Tidak perlu ditanyakan kenapa sang main vocal bisa mengetahui bahwa sang leader ada di pintu masuk, karena cermin yang ada di sebelah monitor komputer memperlihatkan bayangan Doojoon sedang berdiri menghadapnya.

.

(Junhyung POV)

Aku dan Hara baru saja sampai di salah satu Cafe favorit Hara. Kami memang berniat bertemu untuk membahas rumor yang baru saja terdengar olehku. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang menurutku cukup sepi, karena hanya dua meja yang terisi di daerah tersebut, kami pun memesan minuman dan snack.

"Oppa, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanyanya begitu pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami pergi.

"Molla. Aku juga bingung sekarang." jawabku. Aku menyeruput Cappucino dingin pesananku tadi. "Mianhae..." ujarku.

Hara memandangku bingung. "Mianhae? Untuk apa oppa?"

"Aku... sudah menarikmu dalam masalahku. Karena aku, kau pun terkena getahnya." kataku. Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya terkena rumor karenaku.

"Gwenchanayo oppa. Aku memang sudah berjanji untuk menolongmu, lagipula aku setuju jika kalian bersama. Kau tahu oppa, setiap aku melihatmu dengan Hyunseung oppa bersama. Aku seperti melihat dua manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu memakan potongan kecil Chocholate Cake pesaananya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aigoo... Aku benar-benar heran kenapa kau begitu dengan mudahnya menerima diriku yang 'tidak normal' ini." gumamku heran.

"Oppa, cinta itu tak bisa ditebak. Kapan ia datang, pada siapa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Termasuk perasaanmu pada Hyunseung oppa. Menurutku sah-sah saja jika memang perasaan cinta itu datang dijalan yang salah, karena siapapun tak bisa menahannya dan mengaturnya. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu semuaa, yang salah adalah orang yang menganggap hal itu salah. Mereka tidak, ah bukan, mereka hanya tidak mengerti tentang cinta itu sendiri."

Aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya. Jujur saja aku kaget karena sejak awal ia mendukung penuh perasaanku pada Hyunseung, namun aku tak menyangka bahwa ia memandang rasa cinta itu seperti yang dijelaskannya tadi.

Kaget mendengarnya? Jujur saja aku juga kaget saat mendapati diriku sendiri jatuh cinta pada namja cantik di grup kami tersebut. Aku kaget mendapati diriku yang dulunya 'straight' kini berubah haluan karena dirinya. Sampai saat ini hanya Hara yang mengetahui rahasiaku ini, aku tak ingin member lain mengetahui ini meskipun aku yakin mereka semua bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik meskipun itu rahasia pribadi masing-masing. Dan sekarang aku juga bingung akan sikap mereka, memang tak semuaanya berubah, namun kentara sekali kalau mereka sangat menjaga Hyunseung dariku, seakan aku tak boleh mendekati orang yang kucintai lagi.

Aku mengelus-elus kepalan Hara dengan sayang, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. "Waaa... Aku tidak tahu menyangka kau berpikir seperti itu, kau tahu? Rasanya aku telah terbebas dari segala bebanku. Jujur saja, aku memang menyalahkan diriku dan kadang juga dia karena perasaanku ini." ujarku lega.

Ia memutar matanya. "Aiish... Oppa kau itu benar-benar terla... Hee?"

Hara mendadak menghentikan kata-katanya. Pandangannya terfokus pada satu arah, tanpa dikomando, aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku pada arah pandangnya.

"Wae-"

Aku terpaku pada pandangaku. Dua orang yang sangat kukenal sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius di salah satu meja yang ada sekitar kami.

"Bukankah itu Hyunseung oppa dan Jiyong oppa?" tanya Hara.

Aku menganggguk. Itu memang Hyunseung dan Jiyong, teman dekatnya saat ia di Big Bang dulu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah mereka menjalin hubungan? Memikirkan itu hatiku terasa begitu linu. Sakit sekali.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka oppa." ujar Hara tiba-tiba.

Aku menahan tangannya. "Jangan, biarkan saja mereka." larangku.

"Tapi oppa-"

"YA! HYUNSEUNG-A!"

Seruan Jiyong a.k.a G Dragon kembali mengalihkan perhatian kami. Bisa kulihat Jiyong terlihat begitu marah, sementara Hyunseung hanya diam sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Ya! Kalau kau terus keras kepala seperti ini, kau hanya lari dari masalahmu. Katakan padanya persaanmu, jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Kau ini namja! Jangan lari lagi dari masalahmu, meskipun kau akan ditolak olehnya, setidaknya kau sampaikan perasaanmu pada si Joker payah itu. Katakan padanya Junhyung kalau kau menyukainya."

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Hyunseung menyukaiku? Dia juga menyukaiku? Jadi selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

(Normal POV)

"YA! HYUNSEUNG-A!" seru Jiyong. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa namja yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu keras kepala dan senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, Jang Hyunseung hanya menunduk seraya menahan air matanya yang mulai membendung.

"Tapi... kau tahu sendiri dia-"

"Ya! Kalau kau terus keras kepala seperti ini, kau hanya lari dari masalahmu. Katakan padanya persaanmu, jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Kau ini namja! Jangan lari lagi dari masalahmu, meskipun kau akan ditolak olehnya, setidaknya kau sampaikan perasaanmu pada si Joker payah itu. Katakan padanya Junhyung kalau kau menyukainya." kata-kata Jiyong memotong kata-katanya.

Hyunseung memandang Jiyong tajam. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau." lirihnya. " Ini tidak mudah hyung! Ini salah! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya. Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Aku tidak mau dibenci olehnya karena orientasiku yang salah. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang lain? Aku tidak mau. Ini salah! Lebih baik dari awal aku menghapus perasaan ini. Lebih aku tidak pernah merasakannya!" nadanya meninggi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, namun tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Junhyung yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Shit!" dengan cepat ia mengambil topi yang ada diatas meja dan memakainya. Meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih kaget dengan kehadiran Junhyung dan Hara disana.

"Hyunseungie!" tanpa pikir panjang Junhyung langsung mengejar Hyunseung yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Jiyong menghampiri Hara yang kembali duduk manis di kursinya sambil memakan sisa cake-nya.

"Kau... tidak menahannya?" tanya Jiyong tak percaya.

Hara menggeleng. "Aniyo, aku tidak mau jadi penggagu lagi." jawabnya santai.

Jiyong menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian pacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya jadi konsultan cintanya. Aku sama sekalu tidak pacaran dengan Junhyun oppa." Jawab gadis manis tersebut.

"Konsultan cinta? Memangnya dia jatuh cinta pada siapa?" tanya leader Big Bag tersebut. Dalam hati iaa sudah menerka-nerka jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Hara.

"Hyunseung oppa. Junhyung oppa jatuh cinta pada Hyunseung oppa."

.

The End


End file.
